


Happily Ever After

by alwayswaitingforsomething



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'll tag other relationships/characters when they happen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayswaitingforsomething/pseuds/alwayswaitingforsomething
Summary: Six times an OC discovers a relationship.Each chapter can be read as a one shot, they are in the same universe, just not connected.Chapter 1-Apple/DarlingChapter 3-Chase/AlistairChapter 4-Daring/CeriseChapter 5-Cupid/BlondieChapter 6-Romona/JustineThe description for each one shot will be in the notes of that chapter.
Relationships: Darling Charming/Apple White
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Apple and Darling come out about their relationship.

Everyone had been talking about it. The CPR Kiss, they called it. Darling Charming had woken Apple White from her enchanted sleep. Some people blatantly refused to believe it. Others said it was a kiss of friendship, which was plausible, but most thought it was romantic. And they would be right, it appeared. All over the web one article was on everyone's feed, on every app and website. 

_**DARLING CHARMING, DAUGHTER OF KING AND QUEEN CHARMING, AND APPLE WHITE, DAUGHTER OF SNOW WHITE CONFIRM THEIR STATUS AS A ROMANTIC COUPLE**_

_Sometime during the Evil Queen's reign over Ever After, she poisoned Apple White with the help of an unknown assailant. Sources say it was Faebelle Thorn, daughter of the Dark Fairy, but it has not been confirmed. We asked Headmaster Grimm of Ever After High, and he said in the interest of the students and their privacy, he would not be commenting. When asked why Thorn was the only one punished after the Evil Queen was recaptured, we were asked to leave._

_It appears Apple's story has played out, and she has unofficially become Snow White. According to friends and even Apple White herself, they say it was almost just like the classic fairytale._

_They escaped the Evil Queen and sought sanctuary in the woods. With the help of pixies, they were led to a secluded clearing where they thought they were safe. But that night, as they were eating dinner, Apple was poisoned. She had taken an apple from a fruit basket, and unaware of what was about to happen, took a bite. Ashlyn Ella, daughter of Cinderella and close friend of Apple White, says Apple got up and walked almost out of the clearing before collapsing. When concerned friends found the apple responsible for putting the princess to sleep, it shriveled and turned to dust._

_Ella told us that Apple's last words before falling into enchanted sleep were, "How this fairytale ends is up to you, Raven." How hexiting! The rebel who started it all, believed to be a hero by the most famous princess in the worlds!_

_Seeing as there was nothing they could do for their fallen friend, they moved her into a beautiful coffin of glass and gold made by the pixies. Prince Daring Charming, eldest son of King and Queen Charming, older brother of Darling Charming, and Apple's previously presumed predestined prince, arrived to save his fair maiden. But alas, his kiss did not wake her. Not knowing what else to so, Apple's friends prepared a final goodbye for her._

_Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen and starter of the_ 'Destiny Revolution' _gave a beautiful eulogy for the sleeping maiden that inspired her plan to help defeat the Evil Queen. After she left the clearing where the funeral was being held, Apple started choking. Darling Charming says she "felt a tug in her gut, telling her to help Apple." and ran to preform CPR on her._

_There has been much debate over the authenticity of the kiss. Since it wasn't technically a kiss, did it really count? And because the Evil Queen or Raven Queen did not directly poison Apple, could anyone have saved her when she choked? We asked Giles Grimm, brother of Milton Grimm and co-headmaster of Ever After High what this meant. He told us since there was lip-to-lip contact and the signature golden glow of True Love, Darling Charming was the predestined prince(ss) of this tale, and the only one who could have broken the curse._

_Apple woke, as we all know, and her friends rejoiced. With the help of dragons, Apple led a group of students to defeat the Evil Queen and take back Ever After. The siege was successful, and the Evil Queen was returned to the Mirror Realm, where she still resides. We have been told that steps have been taken to ensure that this never happens again, but we were not informed on what those steps are exactly._

_But you all knew that! So now to the big news: how did Princess Darling and Princess Apple's relationship get out?_

_Despite the rough beginning to the Dragon Games season, the teams played on, with Red Riding Hood replacing the Evil Queen as one of the coaches. Queen Snow White says she will continue to coach her team this year, but will resign and leave the job to an unnamed replacement after the season ends._

_Apple's team won, with the score at 120-100. As they landed on the field, Darling Charming hopped off her dragon and ran to Apple White, helping her down. Then, she spun her around and kissed her in front of almost all of Book End. The teams took their dragons to the stables, and were unable to be reached for comment. Queen (or coach) Snow White had this to say about her daughters relationship: "It is not traditional, I'll admit, but Princess Darling is her true love. She woke my daughter from the Forever After Sleep, as my husband did me. They followed their destinies,_ as they should _, and that would entail them being together."_

_"Darling is my princess. I love her, she loves me. That's all that I can say about it really." Says Apple White._

_"It's our destinies, but even it wasn't I believe we would have found each other," Darling Charming tells us._

_How romantic! The first (known) queer relationship in the Snow White story. What does this mean for other fairytales? Who knows, but if it makes us half as happy as Apple and Darling seem to be, I can't wait!_

_Article by Blondie Lockes. Find more at ouat://mirrorcast.hea/articles/love-is-love _

A group of students had gathered behind her, reading over her shoulder. They burst into excited whispers, breaking up into groups to talk about it. This was revolutionary! It was unheard of! And she was so excited! 

Suddenly the hall went silent. Headmaster Grimm stormed past students, handing out detentions and yelling orders like there was no tomorrow. He was red in the face and tense. She wasn't surprised that Grimm didn't like this new development, but he was an old fashioned coot and it seemed he always would be. His brother (she liked him much more) was trailing behind him, lecturing him on changing with the times and acceptance and student's happiness. 

And then, even more surprising, Apple White and Darling Charming rounded the corner after the Grimm brothers, holding hands. Apple looked stressed, and Darling annoyed. But they smiled warmly at the students they saw, and everyone began to relax. 

Yeah, those two were going to be the start of a new era. 


End file.
